


something

by Cloudnine101



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Home, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Leo is talking to Niska, and he is smiling.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	something

Leo is talking to Niska, and he is smiling. It stretches out over his face; it makes him look light, brighter, stranger. He has turned his head away, slightly - like whatever they're saying is _just between the two of them_. It's probably _Private_.

Leo's grinning. His teeth jut out over his lip, worrying on it. Max has not seen Leo smile like that before. He is very, very happy. Niska is miles and miles away, on the other end of the line, and Leo is still very, very happy. He would be more happy if she was here.

When Niska was with them, she used say that it was always better to feel something, rather than nothing at all - even if that something was anger, or sadness, or fear. _Something_ was more than _nothing_. _Something_ was what Max was trying to find.

Leo agreed with Niska. He used to hold Anita's hand. They'd sit in the same tent; shoulder to shoulder, at the beginning, and then with more and more spaces towards the end. The light would fade. Niska would have dark lashes, in the shadows.

Leo would lean forwards, fingers scraping across his jeans, and speak about the _something_ each of them was going to find. It was going to be _brilliant_ , and _wonderful_ , and _everything they could have ever imagined_. Peace. Freedom. Happiness. No more running, no more hiding - homes for them all! Winding car windows down - going swimming in the lake - kicking and splashing and hiding behind pines. 

When Max was keeping watch, he'd sit against a tree stump. It had seven grooves in its surface. He could feel them against his back.

It was always dark. It was always quiet. Sometimes, there was the rumble of cars, somewhere far away. Max used to count the lights.

 _Homes for them all_ , Leo had said, once.

For the first time, Max considers the possibility that Leo may be wrong.


End file.
